Deception
by Moonsleight
Summary: It's all a big game of deception. Lies, cheating, hatred, love, and trickery. Bella would never do anything to hurt Edward-- but what if she didn't have a choice? Roughly set after Eclipse. T for safety and future chapters. Read and find out. Chapter 9 up
1. DEALINGS

**I was given permission to continue this story for another writer. The prologue and chapter one are both hers. So is the overall plot, but I tweaked it. Out of respect for her, I will not change the prologue or Ch. 1 at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._**

**Please note that this story takes place after _Eclipse_ and definitely before _Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

**Prologue**  
third person p.o.v.

The musty underground room was moist, the air thick and uncomfortable, even considering their species. It was a last resort that they had their meetings here, as it was miles below the surface. They had come too far to see all of their efforts be laid to waste this far into the game. The clammy dark walls were all too familiar now. How often hwd they adjourned to this place, planning?

The leader folded his arms, waiting for his two comrades to appear at the foot of the ladder. They were a strong force, which was obvious judging by their small numbers. But they weren't strong _enough_. Only a few covens could stand up to them; they would take those down one by one, and then move onto the Volturi.

It was very ambitious. But they felt they could accomplish it.

_Skill_, the leader thought, cracking his knuckles. _Brains over brawn._ They'd tear their enemies apart from the inside out, until they were emotionally weak enough that they'd snap like a twig.

As his two successors filed in, he slapped a picture on the grimy table between them. _First order of business._ He grimaced up at his accomplices, not wasting a single second.

"There is one thing that ties these together," he said. In the picture, seven young vampires posed for a picture, each as breathtakingly attractive as the next. "Take this away, and we'll watch the strongest crumble." He jabbed a finger at the bronze haired male, grinning the widest next to the dark haired brawn. "And the others won't be far behind."

"Say the word, boss," said the male accomplice. "We're on it." He gestured to the female next to him and himself.

They youngest, the leader, slapped another picture down. "No need. I'll handle this one, I think."

The other two nodded, somberly, staring at the picture of the brown eyed, brunette human girl.


	2. ASSAULT

**Again, not changing anything out of respect for the author of the prologue and chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put one of these every chapter? Look at my freaking prologue.**

* * *

Recap: _The other two nodded, somberly, staring at the picture of the brown eyed, brunette human girl._

**

* * *

  
Chapter 1  
ASSAULT  
**bella p.o.v.

Edward had never actually said, "Don't go out alone." He may have said something like, well, I don't know, "Stay inside," or "keep safe," or something like that, but my memory was failing. Besides, he was just being overprotective. Classic Edward. But then, I loved that part of him, didn't I?

IT wasn't as if I was in any real, danger, though. Nothing bad was going to happen to me. It was Fork's for god's sake, as I'd tried to communicate to Edward more than a few times. People don get mugged in _Forks_. Edward had just shaken his head, time after time, saying, "When I let you put yourself in danger of any shape, Bella, you can ship me off to an asylum."

The rain was nearly deafening as it slapped angrily against the windows, removing what would be silence in this small diner on the edge of town. Lauren had told me about it. It somehow played into her and Mike's first date, but I hadn't actually listened to the story. It wasn't such a great place anyway, I thought sourly as I stirred my weak, too sweet coffee. I took a sip of it now and again, just to make it look like I wasn't just _sitting _there (not that anyone was looking), and besides, it was a small price to pay to be able to loiter.

Not that it was doing much for my mood, anyway. The atmosphere in this place was too stuffy. It was empty, except for me, and the people in the _Employees Only Room_ who were causing all of the banging metal sounds of pots and pans that were giving me a headache.

Not that this place was doing much for my awful mood, anyway. The very atmosphere made me possibly _gloomier_ than I already was. It was completely empty except for me, and a blonde behind the counter that was drumming her foot away to the beat that was blasting through her earphones, her eyes shut. It was near closing time.

Her, and a young man who sat far away in a booth right next to the entrance; I'd noticed him coming in. His face had been buried in his newspaper the whole time, eyes fixed attentively on it but not moving making it a quite obvious that he wasn't actually reading it. Of all the irony, his skin was nearly snow white, just like Edwards and his family's. I guess that wasn't too strange, though, considering that Forks had absolutely no sunshine, and then shook it off as I returned to stirring my coffee.

I was too busy to pay it too much thought. I was just desperate to get out of my house.

The fact of the matter was, my room was just too gloomy without _him_. I was so used to being able to feel eyes on my back as I studied or read or sat at my computer. I was too used to talking to him whenever I had something to say. So used to it, in fact, that I had turned and started talking to an empty room several times before, until noticing that he wasn't even there. Force of habit.

When Edward hunted, all of my forces crumbled. I was grumpy, I got upset easily, and was not at all enjoyable to be around. So I guess by leaving I was doing Charlie a favor, too.

Anyway, if I was lucky, he'd be back by the time I got back home.

I chuckled into my coffee. _If I'm_ really_ lucky,_ I thought, _He's already home, waiting for me to get back._

The thought startled me. _…And thoroughly annoyed that I went against his wishes and went out. And pacing the room, getting angrier and more worried by the second. And…_

I was beginning to panic myself. I didn't want him to be angry with me. That was the last thing I wanted. Oh, god, what had I been thinking? If Alice had told him I'd gone out, and then he came home without finishing his hunt…

Before I could torture myself even further with my own thoughts, I jumped off the stool, and put a five dollar bill next to the half-full mug of coffee, not bothering to wait for my change. I didn't want to worry him any further than he already was. _Than he _possibly_ already was,_ I corrected myself.

I grabbed my jacket off of the chair and pulled it on, knowing full well that there was no way it could protect me from the heavy storm. Even after living in Forks for this long, I'd forgotten to bring along an umbrella.

I tried to keep from imagining Edward's face. I almost laughed at the irony; it was normally just the opposite. But every time I thought of him, I imagined him angry with me, and I hated seeing him like that.

I headed to the exit of the empty diner scolding myself for being so pessimistic. Edward would understand, once I explained to him why I'd ignored his wishes. He was like that, always forgiving. I managed to steady my breathing. I hadn't realized that I was on the verge of hyperventilation.

I pulled my hood on as I opened the door to the heavy thunderstorm, running towards my truck, going over what I would tell Edward in my head, over and over. _You have to understand, Edward…_

A sharp blow to my stomach forced all of the air out of my lungs. It felt as if a steel bar had been put in my path. It took a moment before I realized that there was another steel bar, wrapping around my waist, linking with the one that had hit me first. I only knew one person with arms that strong, but they had never been used this way on me. Disorientated, I coughed out the first name that came to mind.

"Edward," I choked out.

My vision was almost lost in the mess, with the help of the rain that was thundering harder yet. It took me a moment to blink the disorientation out of my eyes, and register who was grinning down at me.

He had dark brown, nearly black hair, shiny with the rain, and a chiseled, perfected face. His beauty was nearly blinding, as Edward's was, and his skin was just as pale. It didn't take a genius to register him as the man who was pretending to read the paper in the diner. I wished I had looked closer at him when I first noticed him, but I was distracted then.

There was one, rather large fact that I hadn't picked up on before: his eyes. They were blood red, enough to knock the air out of me again, just by their appearance.

I swallowed hard. I knew what red eyes meant on a vampire, which this young man obviously was.

His mouth was in a hard grin, his eyes hardened mischievously. His two hands moved up to my shoulders, pushing me hard enough against the diner wall that I was sure the skin under his hands was slowly turning deep purple with the bruises he was delivering: one with each of his fingers, and a larger one with his palms. His expression was full of deranged humor. I was his plaything, a toy; he was enjoying causing me pain. I held my breath.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked, his voice airy and melodious, as if each word were a note in a song.

I followed my instincts, and shook my head.

The young vampire tightened his grip on me, the fun expression vanishing from my face. "Don't lie to me," he hissed dangerously low.

"O-okay," I stuttered, surprising myself with the fact that I still had control over myself. "Y-yes."

The grin returned to his face as he slightly loosened his grip on me. "Perfect."

I closed my eyes, the rain slapping on my face mixing with salty tears that began freely flowing down my cheeks. _Edward,_ I begged in my thoughts. _Where are you? _Why hadn't Alice seen this?

He noticed. His face turned into concern, but obviously fake. He was _mocking_ me. I had an undeniable urge to kick him in the!! "Don't cry, little girl," he cooed. "And in case you were wondering," he continued, raising a fluff of bloody fur. "Your psychic can't see us."

"What is that?" I murmured.

He glanced at the mess, and then back to me. "This is a werewolf ear. We're completely invisible to your little pixie friend."

I swallowed hard. He knew about Alice. And whose ear was that? Jacob's? Quil's? Embry's? I prayed he had slaughtered one before he came to Forks.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised me, and then quickly amended, "At the moment. I just need you to listen to me."

An ounce of courage flowed into me, allowing my eyes to narrow at my attacker. "Who are you?"

"Lucas Le Dur, at your service," he said, nodding his head in a greeting gesture. "Pleasure to meet you." He grinned again.

"What do you want?"

He lifted one arm off of me, examining his nails. I knew they were sharp as blades, hard enough to slash through cement. "I have a bit of a… mission to fulfill. And, unfortunately, your precious vampire friends are standing right in my way."

I gritted my teeth, glaring at him hard. I had to force myself not to wince away from his ruby red eyes. "What do you _want_ from me?"

"I need you to break a heart."

My jaw dropped in horror. He didn't need to explain; it was obvious who he wanted me to attack: the only vampire whose non-beating heart I had full possession of. Edward.

"What kind of sick—"

My accusation was cut short by this vampire, Lucas, cupping my face hard in his hand. More bruises. The other hand clenched around my throat, gagging me, but allowing me to breathe.

"That's enough out of you," he hissed. I bit my tongue. He didn't have to tell me twice.

"If you don't listen to me, you can say goodbye to everyone you know. In fact, my men are outside your house right now. One wrong move and your father is dead."

I swallowed, hard, tears beginning to flow again.

"Another, and your mother and stepfather. Not to mention all of your pet mutts. And also," he added a snap of your fingers. "All of your vampires." He leaned in close to me and I could feel his cold breath on my face. "I promise we'll kill your Edward last. Slowly."

"Please, no!" I cried, sobbing hard now. "I'll do anything, I promise. I'll make him wish he was never born—just don't hurt him!"

A sinister smile spread across Lucas's face. "That's exactly what I needed to hear." He removed his hands from my neck and narrowed his eyes. "Don't try anything just because I let go. And remember, one word of this to _anyone_, and everyone you know… well, there will be blood."

I sobbed again, clutching my hands to my neck, rubbing where he'd just bruised.

"I'll be in your bathroom when you get home; meet me there as soon as you can after telling your vampire where you were—_not _the truth, that is—" he amended, quickly.

"I'm not _stupid_," I snapped. He chuckled.

"And if you screw up or anything, I won't hesitate to rip your father's throat out."

I winced. "I promise."

"Your word means nothing to me. The only thing I trust you over is your father." He narrowed his eyes at me once again. "Make it convincing."

I nodded.

Lucas nodded, gesturing to my truck, and I pulled my hood on, although I was already soaked, to cover my red face. I tried to steady out my breathing, but the sobs kept coming.

I noticed Lucas running off out of the corner of my eye as I climbed into my truck, pulling my coat of, glad to be out of the rain. My eyes burned from so much crying, but I collapsed over the steering wheel and cried until I choked.

_Edward, I'm sorry,_ I told him silently. For the first time, I wished he could hear my thoughts. _I can't not hurt you, because I love you. _It was true; I'd rather see him alive and in pain than ripped apart.

With another sob I wondered if Lucas had been bluffing or not. Did he have enough help to even take down the Cullens? Maybe I would warn Edward, write him a note when Lucas wasn't looking, and then go through the motions of ripping his heart apart. And then he and the rest of the Cullens could rip _Lucas_ apart. I couldn't afford to take that risk, though.

Even if I did, he had me cornered from all sides. Even if I did do that, he could attack the more weak. He would kill Charlie, probably without hesitating, and make a meal out of him, too, judging by the ruby red of his eyes. I shuddered at the memory. He was definitely not a vegetarian like the Cullens.

And then he or how ever many were in his coven, or his henchmen, or whoever he had, would kill Renee and Phil, and the werewolves in La Push. In all honesty, I didn't hold as much confidence in their pack as I held in the Cullens. Maybe Lucas's coven _could_ overcome them, especially if the werewolves were unprepared.

I tried to compose myself as I started up my truck that groaned but whirred to life. I had no choice. It was obvious what I had to do.

_I'm so sorry, Edward._

* * *

* * *


	3. TACTICS

**Oh, I forgot to mention that, yes, the title names are, for the most part, all from the Death Note anime. x)**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Recap:  
_I tried to compose myself as I started up my truck that groaned but whirred to life. I had no choice. It was obvious what I had to do._

_I'm so sorry, Edward._

* * *

**Chapter 2  
TACTICS  
**bella p.o.v.

I was shivering as I stepped inside. Thankfully Charlie had the heat on—that or _didn't_ have the air on—so it was warm. To me, though, anything was warm. The little bit of warmth didn't keep my teeth from chattering though; I was still soaking wet.

Charlie jumped up from the couch. "Bella, why are you wet?" he asked. "And where were you?" I could almost hear the real question: _Why weren't you here in time to make me dinner?_

I had forgotten that I'd gone out before Charlie came home, just after Edward left. I swallowed hard when I came across his name, even in my thoughts. It was hard to think about what I was about to do; there was no doubt he was already in my room. Alice would have told him that I'd disappeared, probably right when I walked into the diner because of the werewolf ear, and he'd probably rushed over.

"I just went out, dad," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't leave a note—oh, thanks," I said as he draped his thick, dark jacket he wore whenever he went on patrol, over my dripping shoulders. "Do you want me to make you something?"

Charlie looked embarrassed. "I ordered pizza," he said. "Sorry."

I laughed; the feeling did wonders for my nerves, but it only lasted as long as the laugh did. "Dad, I'm not insulted that you ordered pizza—in fact, I'm relieved. We wouldn't want you to go hungry—or burn down the house trying to cook, would we?"

Charlie laughed at my jibe as he sat back down on the couch, flipping the television back on. "Bella, go change, you're making me nervous," he commanded. "You're going to catch a cold—and then who's going to make me food?" I joined his laughter briefly, and then headed up the stairs, my nerves making my stomach hurt.

With every stair I climbed, the butterflies in my stomach gained more and more strength, until I thought I might throw up. _I'm sorry,_ kept internally apologizing. _I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry._

I stopped in front of my door, and took a deep breath, rehearsing over what I had gone over in the car. I'd have to be brief with him enough to where he knew something was wrong, but not to harsh to where he would try to get it out of me before I had a chance to talk to Lucas.

I choked at the other name. _Edward, Lucas_. Both sent shivers down my spine.

I could hear his frustrated breaths on the other side of the door, hitching and falling unevenly, along with footsteps; he was pacing. And then suddenly both of the two sounds stopped altogether, and I knew for a fact that he could hear and smell me standing outside the door. I held my breath, as if maybe I could fool him out of knowing I was there, giving myself a few more moments to compose myself.

Instead I took a deep breath, held it in my lungs for as long as I could, and twisted the doorknob.

Hundreds of emotions swarmed me at once: relief of the stress; an addition of stress because of what I had to do; sadness that I had to betray him; pity that he would have to go through this, and because of his expression, fear and guilt.

And then I was enveloped in cold stone arms. I sighed, and knew that I was forgiven. Well, for the most part… not that it _mattered_…

Edward planted a cold kiss on my cheek, causing me to wonder if he even noticed that I was soaking wet, and some of the water drenching my shirt was now on his.

It took me a minute to register that he was frowning at me. "Bella Swan, where _were_ you?" His eyes were still a dark brown; he hadn't gotten a full hunt. I felt responsible for that, giving me another reason to feel guilty. _I'm so sorry, Edward._

But I didn't have time for this. I had to be _convincing_, Lucas had said. And there was no doubt he was listening, or _watching_ everything I was doing. I wondered why Edward couldn't smell him. Did his acute sense of smell only go such short distances?

"Sorry," I said, trying hard to sound curt, and to the point. I brushed past him, and pulled a dry nightgown out of my drawer. "I went to go see Jacob. I got lonely." I shrugged, like it was no big deal. My throat was growing thick; I refused to meet his eyes so he couldn't tell that I was on the verge of tears.

_Make it convincing_, Lucas had said. I swallowed the pain away. I had to think of Edward's wellbeing. I had to hurt him to _save_ him.

_To save him,_ I reminded myself.

Edward sighed his obvious frustration, looking hard at me, as if he were trying to look past me, or figure me out.

"You don't smell like him," he said.

"You know, rain will do that," I snapped. His eyes widened at my frank remark, and he stared at me. I held his stare.

When he realized I hadn't—and very obviously wasn't _going _to apologize to him hastily like I would have under any other circumstances, his brows knit together in an expression of pure confusion and hurt. _To save him…_

"You worried me," he told me.

"Sor_ry_," I snapped again, like an agitated daughter would speak to her mother when she thought she was being overprotective. "Am I not allowed to have a life when you _abandon _me?"

"I…" he stammered, totally taken aback by my outburst. "I didn't realize…"

I huffed.

He seemed to think that it was an apologetic sigh. One that said, "I wasn't thinking." He wrapped his arms around me again, making me colder than I already was.

"Ed_ward_!" I said, acting on what I felt. I pushed him away, hard, but only hard enough to where he'd move. If I pushed him softly, he probably wouldn't feel it. "I'm soaking wet, thank you for _noticing_, by the way. And you're just making me colder by touching me. Will you just keep your hands off?"

He dropped his hands like I was on fire and gaped at me.

"I'm sorry," I huffed. "I just—" I put a hand to my temple like I was worn out. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." I couldn't bring myself to say _human moment_ like I normally would. It was too familiar, and hurt too much to say when I was being so heartless to him._ To. Save. Him._

He nodded wordlessly, his mouth still slightly open in shock.

I walked out of the room, quietly enough to where I wouldn't alarm Charlie, but hard enough to where any sane person didn't need to be told twice to keep out of my way.

The butterflies at my stomach were getting out of control. As a tear leaked down my cheek, I felt that bad coffee coming back.

Reflexively, I ran into the bathroom and was violently sick into the toilet.

Breathing heavily, sobbing, I ran water in the sink and splashed some in my face. The cool water felt good against my hot cheeks. I reached to flush the toilet, but there was already a hand on the lever, flushing it before I got a chance to.

Lucas looked completely disgusted at me as he reached around me to close us into the small bathroom. "Was that completely necessary?" his seductive voice said, beautiful even in it's dislike. Shaking his head like I was the most completely mental person he had met in his life, he reached into the bathtub and turned the shower on.

I was still sobbing, vision so blurred I could hardly make out his beauty. Even with an unclear view on him, his eyes were still a blinding red.

"Why are you making me do this?" I sobbed. "Please—"I begged. "Please…"

"Shut up, human," Lucas snapped. "If he hears us, so help me, I will—"

"He can't," I assured him, still crying. "He won't be focusing. He can't focus on anything. Why?" I asked him again, tears coming faster, harder. "Why are you making me do this? Why are you—" I was hardly aware that I was slapping his chest with both hands as I sobbed into his shirt. "Why, why, why? I hate—"

But my words were cut off as the back of his hand connected with my cheek, sending me hurtling the floor. For a minute, I saw stars as I writhed on the floor. And then he scooped me up, grabbing my wrists and shaking me, hard. "Remember who you're talking to, you scum," he said, shaking me hardest with the word, _scum_, as if that would embed it into my being. "Remember, one false move and you can kiss your father good_bye!_" With the last syllable he threw me into the wall. I slid down, aching at my back, my wrists, my cheek.

With the last bit of strength I had, I gathered all of my courage and spoke. "Edward will _kill_ you," I warned him.

Lucas laughed heartily. "With the broken state he's _already_ in? You wouldn't have time to explain—and like this he couldn't kill a _human_ in combat. He'd be no threat." And the satisfied grin slid off of his face. "Remember your place, human."

I swallowed hard. He was right.

"Here," he said, throwing the gown I'd brought in at me. "Change."

"Where am I supposed to—" I began to object. I wasn't about to strip down in front of him.

"Just _do_ it!" he snapped, and I winced.

I gathered myself up and stood, careful not to brush or touch him at all when I passed. I slipped into the small closet that I kept towels, the hamper and my toothbrush in, aching to brush my teeth as the taste of stale coffee still filled my mouth.

It was near impossible to operate in such a small space, with the hamper and shelves jutting out at me. Not to mention it was hugely uncomfortable seeing the slits in the door, and noticing Lucas outside, even though I could see very clearly he wasn't looking at me.

I managed to slip off my clothes and into the gown, succeeding in scraping my leg on a nail jutting out of the wall in the process. I hadn't known it was there, but then, how often did I really get shut inside of the pantry in the bathroom to give me time _to_ notice it?

I stumbled out, still slightly dizzy from previous events.

Lucas glanced at his watch impatiently before looking up at me.

"If you're too gentle with him, I'm going to make you seriously regret it," he threatened. "Be convincing; your last performance was mediocre. Stop being so emotional. And you know what?" He put his finger to his lip thoughtfully, like a teacher commenting on a school report. "Tantalize him at first, like you're about to apologize to him. And then slice him in half."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Lucas gave me a look, and I closed it, still aching from when he'd thrown me against the wall.

"Now, take a shower because he'll smell me on you. I'm going pay a visit to your Edward. See you in just a minute," he said, and grinned at the baffled expression I gave him.

I didn't even care. I hoped that he was hoping Edward wouldn't notice him, that Lucas would pull something impossibly stupid, and Edward would kill him. As I moved to take off my clothes I realized I was wearing my nightgown, and groaned. Did he have to make me change twice? It was obvious he thoroughly enjoyed driving me insane.

The shower I took was too short to get any scent off of me, and I knew it. But I hopped out quickly and pulled on the dry nightgown, and brushed my teeth.

I remembered Lucas's sinister smile, and the hatred I felt for him rekindled.

For the moment, I was only aware of one thing: _I had to find a way to kill him._

**Give me some feedback. How am I doing? Chapter too short? Too long? Let me know.  
-Crizlish**


	4. CONFRONTATION

**Thanks very much to my... two reviewers. (:**

**Disclaimer: The _Twilight_ Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_I remembered Lucas's sinister smile, and the hatred I felt for him rekindled._

_For the moment, I was only aware of one thing: I had to find a way to kill him._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
CONFRONTATION

bella p.o.v.

I struggled to compose myself before I stepped into my room. I steadied my breathing, or did the best of it that I could, at least, and before I could talk myself out of it, I stepped inside.

If I had managed to get any butterflies out of my stomach previously, they were swarming back now. Edward looked up at me from my bed, his eyes still distant, hurt and confusion still obvious in his expression. But that wasn't what made me gag.

Sitting on the floor next to the bed, _Lucas_ was studying my fiancé's expression, plain as day. When I walked in, he averted his eyes from Edward and grinned at my bewildered expression.

And it was plain as day that Edward had no idea this red eyed, murderous vampire was there.

Lucas's face dropped his expression turning into a glare. He jerked his head to the side, gesturing to Edward. _Oh, yeah,_ I thought, remembering he was staring at me. And then Lucas mouthed, _"Lead him on."_

Struggling to keep my hatred off of my face, I walked over to Edward and sat next to him on my small bed.

"I'm back," I said, cheerily, planting a kiss on his face --(out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lucas nod approvingly)—and snuggling into his chest. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I tried to sound distant, still, like something was up. I didn't want to lead him on _too_ much; Lucas and I both knew how much of a difference that could make.

Edward was clearly distant as well, staring off into space next to me. It was obvious he was still trying to piece together my insane mood swings. He probably suspected me of secretly having bipolar.

Suddenly he shook his head, trying to rid himself of whatever thought had been harboring in it. "I'm sorry, love," he said, kissing me back. "I didn't know that you were so lonely when I leave you. I'll try to do it less often."

"That won't be necessary," I said as he planted a row of kisses down my neck. He didn't seem to hear that.

"Bella—what is this?" he said, aghast, as he lowered the collar of my nightgown. He was gaping at the violently purple bruises on my neck; Lucas slapped a hand over his eyes in regret and miscalculation.

And then he bounced up, inching closer to me. He put his hands behind his head, sticking to fingers up like devil horns. I looked at him, confused.

Edward looked up at me, and then followed my gaze. I was sure he saw nothing, though.

Lucas frowned in annoyance, and then wiggled his fingers to emphasize them. I realized suddenly that he was trying to imitate _dog_ ears.

"Jacob," I said, suddenly. "…-s friend."

Lucas shook his head, violently, but I continued, not wanting Edward to take this out on Jacob.

"Jacob's friend," I insisted. "Another pack was visiting and… I don't know, things got out of control, I guess. There were a lot of new werewolves." I shrugged. "But it's not as bad as it looks. I don't feel a thing." I knew I'd be able to get away with this; normally Edward would take it upon himself to set the dilemma straight, but he'd be so distracted after... after what was about to go down.

Edward looked up at me, horrified, not even recognizing my lies. Normally he could see through them so well, but… I guess my concern for him was making me a better liar.

"Don't worry about me," I chuckled. "Really, it's nothing."

Edward ignored me, laying the back of his hand over the bruise. "Does that help?"

I nodded; it actually did. "Yeah."

He planted a row of kisses along the angry purple line. "What about that?" he asked when he was finished.

I sighed happily forgetting everything as his soft lips cooled my skin. "Yeah."

Edward gave my favorite crooked grin, obviously cheerful that I was back to normal—or so he'd assumed. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deliciously, pushing me gently backwards onto the bed.

Lucas stood, giving me a pointed look over Edward's shoulder as he planted a row of kisses down my neck once more.

"Edward," I said.

Edward ignored me as if he hadn't heard, continuing down my collar and back over the bruises.

"_Edward_," I snapped, and he finally jumped backwards, sitting straight up and looking concernedly at me. I sat up, staring right into his dark eyes.

"Edward, we really need to talk."

He frowned, the pain on his face making me want to throw up again. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward… I—can't do this anymore."

It was obvious he was trying to keep his face impassive, but the widening in his eyes was impossible not to notice, even when I was trying _not _to notice things like that. In fact, now, I was more aware of his emotions than I had ever been before.

I continued, much to Lucas's obvious pleasure.

"Edward, I can't keep going through the motions. Of a relationship. When it's all lost—it's all gone on my part. I keep looking at you, and I just see… I just see an empty future."

Expression leaked through Edward's face, causing him to looked confused. "But—"

I tried to look thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "I'm being too easy on you. It's got nothing to do with the future."

"Then, Bella, what is it? You just say the word, and I'll stop. I'll do anything, Bella. I'd—"

"No, Edward. I can't stand it anymore." I hesitated.

Behind Edward, Lucas balled his hand up into a fist, and punched his other hand. I knew what he was trying to communicate.

"I can't live with you anymore. You're overprotective; you care too much. You're too curt sometimes, you're arrogant, you're stuffy and—" I stopped short as he opened his mouth; he was going to start pleading.

"Edward, that's not true." I sighed dramatically. "Well, some of it is, but the fact of the matter is… I just don't love you anymore."

Any coolness he had melted away as he clasped my hands together, shaking them. "But Bella—I thought what we shared was _something._ We shared something _beautiful._ Yesterday everything was fine. Yesterday—"

I snapped back from his grip, purely on reflex. It was a familiar hold: the one Lucas had used on me just before he threw me into the wall. I had pulled my hands away before I'd even realized what I was doing.

"Yeah, Edward? Well, it's _over_, alright? It's _finished,_ it's _dead!_" I was shouting at him. My throat was growing thick again, but I knew if I cried, I'd catch hell from Lucas.

Edward stood up. "Bella, if you—"

I stood up, my face red, and cut him off, knowing full well it was very unfair not letting him get a word in. "Edward, will you just _listen_ to me? I _don't love you,_ Edward! In fact…" I hesitated, stumbling over my own words, but Lucas's hard hand soon nudged me from behind.

"In fact, Edward Cullen, I _hate_ you!"

Edward flinched away from the harshness in my voice.

I wanted to throw myself at his feet, and cry, "Edward, are you insane? Would I ever honestly act like this? I thought you were a genius—can't you tell something's wrong?"

But I knew full well his head was too busy accounting for my actions that it couldn't function correctly.

I turned away from him, unable to look at his face, unable to see the intense hurt, the pain that was killing him from the inside.

But I knew I had to finish him off, or I'd have to continue staring at his face, his torn, alarmed face. Without turning back to him, I hissed my final words—his death sentence.

"Get out of my house, Edward. I don't ever want to see you again." I turned only my head back, trying not to focus on his expression.

He stammered.

"Edward, what's wrong with you? Did you _hear_ me?" I shouted, turning back to face him. "Get _out!_" I shoved him as hard as I could, only succeeding in pushing him back a few inches; I knew it would be less if he could focus.

"Get _out_!" I shoved him again. "I hate you, I _hate_ you!" He stumbled backwards, still staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I hissed, quieter now.

Finally he blinked, taking his first intake of breath in minutes. And then his face hardened, and he turned, walking gracefully as ever down the steps; he'd regained his composure, if only for the time being.

"You _walk_ away!" I called after him, lamely, and then followed him down the stairs. Charlie looked up from the game, his face shocked. "You're awful, and unreliable and—"

The second he reached the doorframe, Edward spun around to face me, taking me by surprise, his eyes clouded over with what he was trying hard to pass as indifference. I winced away from him.

"Bella, if this is a ruse to fool Charlie, or Alice or someone, please let me in on it. I'm dying here," he pleaded.

"This isn't a _ruse_," I shouted at him. "This is _life_, Edward. Look it up, and try to get one." I paused. "That doesn't involve _me!"_ I shoved him as hard as I could, moving him even less than I had before.

In one smooth, swift motion his face was inches from mine, and I could feel his sweet, freezing breath on my face, causing me to shudder.

"Isabella," he hissed at me. "If I walk out of this door, I promise you I am _not_ coming back."

I choked, feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

How could he do that? He wasn't supposed to be ripping _my_ heart out; it was supposed to be the other way around!

"Good!" I screamed. "I'll be _glad_ to be rid of your face!"

_To save him,_ I reminded myself once again. _To put him out of harm's way. I'll have to sacrifice both of our sanity. _

Edward shook his head, turning away. Without another word, he slinked into the rain, his hands in his pockets.

Lucas was by my side in a matter of seconds. He motioned to me, trying to communicate something by charading he was throwing something.

_Oh._

Quickly I bounced back to the counter and grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on. It took me a moment to register it was a stapler, but by then I had already sent it hurtling towards the back of my fiancé's—ex fiancé's?—head.

_Oh God,_ I thought. _Please don't let that hurt him._ I was obviously disoriented; a stapler thrown with _my _arm could never have any effect on Edward's stone hard body.

Just as the stapler was about to make contact with his head, however, he ducked out of its path, almost faster than I could register. His motions were a blur, and then he straightened, and continued walking on.

He didn't even look back.

Time seemed to freeze as I stared after him, my breaths heaving up and down. The tears were coming freely now, but less with pain and hurt and more with hatred.

"Bella, did you just break—" Charlie began, breaking me out of my trance-like state.

"Yes, Dad, I did." I said, quickly, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Oh," Charlie said, turning back to the TV. For a moment I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head, and then he turned back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad. Actually, I'm glad to see him go." There was no need to worry Charlie.

"Oh. Well, good for you, Bella," Charlie said, not even trying to hide his grin. He was so happy that he didn't even ask what Edward was doing in my room this late anyway, let alone _how_ he'd gotten there.

"Thanks," I tried to say, but it came out as a choked, muffled sob as I wiped my wet face on my arm, racing up the stairs the first second I could.

His footsteps were nearly silent, barely creaking the floorboards as he followed me. But I knew he was there. I was more aware of him than I'd ever been, even as he slammed me against the bathroom door. I was never more aware of my hand as it clenched into a fist. Oh, how I'd love to ram it into his unexpecting face, even if it broke my hand in the process. Even if _he_ broke my hand because of it.

I slid into my room and slammed the door behind me, making sure that there was no way Lucas could possibly have made it in, even with his vampiric speed.

I knew my Edward wouldn't be back tonight.

But just for old time's sake, before I climbed into bed to cry myself to sleep, I opened my window as far as it would go.

* * *

* * *


	5. OPEN SEAM

**This chapter's kind'a short... oh, and thanks to all of my reviewers. Finally, I have more reviews than I have chapters! (:**

_I knew my Edward wouldn't be back tonight. But just for old time's sake, before I climbed into bed to cry myself to sleep, I opened my window as far as it would go._

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****OPEN SEAM  
**bella p.o.v.

The scent of burning skin was still heavy in the air, wafting through the Cullen's mansion. I couldn't believe I had ever doubted their ability. Edward had taken Lucas singlehandedly, tearing him apart with his bear hands.

I could see the trail of smoke through a window on the side of the mansion, swirling through the air into the heavens. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. It disgusted me that I felt this way, but whenever I looked at it, I felt… insanely pleased.

"What a sick, sick man," I mumbled into Edward's chest. "Who would try to tear apart such a strong bond?"

He kissed my forehead, desperate to comfort me. "Stop thinking about that, Bella. Leave it in the past; it's over."

I couldn't help myself. "I'm so sorry, Edward. You know I didn't mean a word of it—he made me…"

He silenced me by kissing me gently on the lips. "I know, love."

With a sigh, I snuggled deeper into his chest, blissfully.

"Sleep. You need it," Edward suggested.

I yawned. "I'm—perfectly—fine," I insisted.

"_Not if I can help it_," a ragged voice hissed.

In the doorframe of the Cullen's home stood a raggedy, blood covered, mauled Lucas.

I screamed as loud as I could.

* * *

My eyes shot open in my dark room. I couldn't make sense of anything, not even my bed. I was so used to there being _two_ bodies in it… where was the second one?

I blinked in the darkness, drenched in sweat, trying to make sense of my wall, where I was. And then I was strangely aware of how cold it was in the room.

I remembered my last action before going to sleep; the window was wide open, I was sure of it.

It occurred to me. He _must_ be there, sitting on my windowsill, watching me sleep—or not sleep. There was no other explanation.

I closed my eyes, willing back tears again. Why was he putting himself through this, after all I'd put him through earlier? I wasn't worth it. Why did he… I had to make him leave. He was driving himself insane.

It was so selfish of me. _Why did I have to open that damn window?_

I tried to steady my breathing, making it louder than normal, trying to pass for asleep. I rolled over onto my stomach.

"Edward…" I mumbled. "Ed…ward…."

I suddenly felt very silly. There was a chance he wasn't even there. And I'd never _actually_ heard myself speaking in my sleep; maybe I didn't sound anything like this.

But I had to make him stop torturing himself.

"Ed…ward… _stupid_," I mumbled. "Stupid, horrible… overprotective… stupid vampire…" I moaned, rolling over again, eyes still closed.

"Stupid… Edward. Go to hell… Edward…"

I distinctly heard a rustling of branches, and I knew for sure he had been there. And I knew for sure that he was taking off, using the branch on my tree before letting himself fall to the ground and then flitting back to his house. He was gone.

I stayed silent, frozen in my bed again. I opened my eyes, willing myself to stay awake. Those dreams were horrible, with Lucas. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his, blood red and glaring. Seconds, I knew, turned into minutes. I could have sat there in the dark for hours until I rolled out of bed.

I shut the window, making perfectly sure that it was locked tight before climbing back into bed.

"I wouldn't have thought of that," a voice said.

I jumped in shock away from where Lucas's voice was coming from; he was sitting, leaning against my wall, staring up at me, his face completely emotionless.

"That was considerably smart. I mean… considering that you're a human." His face remained emotionless. "It was the least you could do, anyway, considering you've been mumbling about him all night, when you were _actually_ sleeping, that is."

I turned away from him.

"Edward," he whined, in a very unflattering imitation of my voice. "Edward, Edward, I'm so sorry," he mocked. "Edward, I—"

I turned back to him, sharply. "Will you shut _up_?"

Lucas chuckled, obviously enjoying the frustrated reaction I was giving him. "No thank you. I'm having far too much fun."

Grunting, I turned over completely to face the opposite wall, putting my hand over my ear, trying to muffle his voice out. Still, it would be impossible not to hear his next sentence.

"I may have underestimated you, Isabella Swan."

"You may have underestimated the both of us," I muttered to him, sure he could hear perfectly with his grand vampiric hearing.

"You may be right," he mumbled to my back. "I think I underestimated your relationship with your vegetarian."

The regretful tone in his voice made me turn over; I couldn't resist. "Was that a bit of _compassion_ I heard right then?"

Lucas laughed. "From _me_? No." He chuckled again, softer. "I was just thinking about how convenient that was. It'll make this alleasier for me. And more effective."

Anger pumped through me. Without thinking, I grabbed the pillow right from under my head, and pegged it at him. Of course, he moved his head out of the way the instant before it would come in contact with him, but it felt good anyway. Puffing, I turned back over and prayed for sleep to come, without the comfort of a pillow, or Edward, and with a murderer in my room.

* * *

edward's p.o.v.

* * *

The adrenaline of resentment coursed through my veins, willing me to push myself. Faster. Faster.

This was the only time I could really think clearly: when I ran. The wind against my face cleared my head, the ruffling of my clothes with my speed the only sound I could hear. The only sound I cared to register.

Within minutes, I stood at the border between the two clans in La Push. I stopped for no more than a millisecond to turn myself in the opposite direction, and pushed myself that way.

I hadn't a clue where I was running. The world blurred in my eyes. I could see the path in front of me, but nothing more. But I couldn't stop, for every time I did, I saw her face again.

_Her_ face.

Was it possible to feel irrevocable love, confusion, and hatred towards the same person?

With the miss footing of one second, I was flying into the air before I had even realized it. I must have tripped over a rock… why hadn't I noticed it? I _always_ noticed.

I stumbled and fell onto the ground, an absolute first. I had always been the expert at running. I couldn't recall another time when I'd fallen while doing it.

I thought of her face again.

She was an open seam in myheart. She was completely tearing me apart.

* * *


	6. GLARE

**Another slow-ish chapter, but it's getting there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.**

* * *

_I thought of her face again. _

_She was an open seam in my heart. She was completely tearing me apart._

* * *

**Chapter 5  
GLARE**  
bella p.o.v.

My room was empty when I woke up. The fact that it was Monday was completely unavoidable; whether I liked it or not, I had to go to school today. I thought, maybe I would cower in my bed and pretend to be sick. Charlie wouldn't even question the fact. I could sleep the rest of the day, or sob the rest of the day, or hate on myself…

It was a bad idea. It was a very bad idea. If I was alone for too long, there's no telling how miserable I would make myself. I would drive myself insane before breakfast.

Lucas slid into the room, his face attentive. I suddenly felt like an animal at a zoo; he seemed to be taking notes on me, studying me. My stomach clenched up, and I felt heat rushing to my face. I looked away from him; I wouldn't let him know he was getting to me.

"I have to change," I told him curtly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said, a grin spreading over his perfect face. "Go right ahead." He rocked on his heels, obviously not moving. I got his point, and was most certainly _not_ amused.

"Don't make me—" I began.

"Make you what? Throw another _pillow_ at me? Oh! The horror!" he gasped, fanning himself like a dainty drag queen.

I opened my mouth to retort, but he cut me off again.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I kept my eyes on him until he slipped back out of my door.

I pulled on the most unflattering outfit I had: a pair of corduroy pants and a baggy gray sweatshirt. I pulled a brush through my hair, but didn't bother doing anything to it. I wasn't going to make it harder for him than it already was.

I felt something hard poking out of my pocket. I dug into it with my hand, and returned with the beautiful, glimmering engagement ring Edward had given me to keep in my care.

I felt the tears coming back.

I slipped it on, vowing not to take it off until school, even if Lucas tried to pry it off of me. He probably wouldn't even notice.

Taking a deep breath, I deemed myself ready for his re-entry.

"How do you do it?" I asked him, desperate to distract him from the ring on my finger as I opened the door to let him know he could re enter. He looked confused only briefly.

"You mean how do I disappear?" I nodded.

"It's not easy. It actually takes a lot of willpower, but I guess I've mastered it. I can hide myself from view, and cover my scent for a few hours at a time, but it drains a lot from me." He shrugged, like it wasn't such a big deal. "I can make myself visible to only select people, like yourself. The hard part was my thoughts. I wouldn't have to worry about it if your vegetarian boyfriend couldn't hear my thoughts." He scowled.

I smiled widely, happy that Edward had put a kink in Lucas's plan without even trying.

"And sound is near impossible, which is why I can't communicate with…" Lucas crossed his arms, frowning at my happy expression. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked, not bothering to finish his statement.

I rolled my eyes away from him. Even with the short thrill I got from the fact Edward had screwed up his plan without even trying to, I was still in a considerably gloomy mood that I didn't have the strength to pull myself out of. The dark thunder cloud was still hovering above my head.

"Don't try anything funny, either," he warned, but I was already halfway out the door.

I opened and closed my door quickly again, desperate to put a considerable distance between me and this demon.

I grabbed my backpack from downstairs, stomach too knotted to eat. Charlie was going to have to make breakfast for himself. I was in no condition to cook, and I was already running late.

Not to mention the fact that I was driving myself this morning, meaning I'd get there later. Normally Edward sped around like we were the only ones on the road, and with my driving, there's be at least a ten minute difference. Maybe more.

Lucas didn't follow. I was wildly confused, but I wasn't about to go ask him to come along. If he trusted me enough to go to school alone, then I'd go alone.

Edward was standing on my porch, waiting for me. Next to him, there was a small cardboard box.

"Sticking to your decision?" he asked the second recognition dawned on my face.

Sighing, I tried to brush past him, saying, "I don't have time for this, Edward."

He grabbed onto my shoulders, holding tight, making completely sure that I couldn't move. I squirmed out of his grip.

"I thought you might say something like that," he sighed, and then a smile began tugging at his lips, not reaching his eyes. "Classic Bella."

"Are you trying to insult me, Edward? Because it's not working."

"No," he sighed again, the smile disappearing. "No, there's absolutely nothing to insult."

I held my breath, praying he wouldn't start begging again. I couldn't handle that hurt expression anymore without busting in half, or throwing my arms around him and telling him the whole truth, which could possibly result in his, and basically all of my loved one's deaths.

"Are you done? Can I go?"

"Here," Edward said, handing me the box delicately.

I peeked inside. It held my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ which I must have left at his house, along with a few DVDs I had brought over for stormy days. It held a few dishes I'd probably brought over as well the few times I'd actually eaten there, and a pair of my sandals.

"Thanks," I choked out, unable to think of anything to say. Looking back up to meet his gaze, I said, "Well? You can go now."

Edward frowned, spitefully. "I was actually rather hoping I could have _my_ things back, as well."

I choked. The ring? I was tempted to pull it off and hide it in my pocket, but then he'd definitely notice it. Was there even a chance he'd forgotten it?

I threw my door open and dumped the contents of the box out on my counter, careful not to make enough noise to wake Charlie, and then ran up the stairs. Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

Edward followed me up, immediately walking over to my bookshelf and taking a text book off the top of it, putting it into the box. From all the times we'd done our homework and studied together.

I walked over to my drawers, and pulled out a simple black shirt he'd worn once. I remembered the story: it had been pouring rain outside, and we'd both gotten soaked as we ran, human speed, to shelter. I had clothes to change into, but he didn't, and even though he insisted he wasn't cold, I'd made him change into one of Charlie's shirts, just for the night. I dropped it into the box.

Edward pointed to my CD player.

"That's _mine_," I snapped.

Edward shook his head, and I knew exactly what he meant. As I huffed and walked over to the player, he mocked being surprised. "Why, Bella, you don't _honestly_ want something to remember me by, do you?"

I pulled the CD he'd made for me with his lullaby on it out of the player and threw it at him, Frisbee-style. He caught it inches before it made contact with his chest and tossed it into the box.

I spun him around and started pushing him out of my room. "That's it. You can leave now."

"Hold on," he objected, and swiftly pulled me by the hand closer to him, raising my hand to his face. "I believe this is mine." _Oh no,_ I thought. _The ring._

And then he laughed. "Imagine that. You refuse to wear it when we actually _are_ engaged, and then when we split up, you're flaunting it like you're proud."

"I was planning on selling it on eBay," I lied.

He watched me as I slid the ring off my finger, his face torn, and then decisive, as if he were thinking whether or not he should say something. He obviously decided he should.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you _ever_ deserved to wear that ring."

I literally think my heart stopped for a second.

"You're—you're…" I was going to say, "You're joking," but judging by his face, I could see he wasn't.

He followed right behind me as I stormed into the bathroom.

"Isabella Swan, what in God's name—"

He stopped abruptly as I raised the ring above the toilet bowl.

"I'll drop it," I threatened, a total lie. This ring was more precious to me now than it had ever been.

He sighed. "No," he said, and moving his hand more quickly than I could even see, he grabbed the ring from my hand. "No, I can see now, you never were."

He turned on his heel and headed downstairs.

I followed him, stumbling over my own feet as he scooped up his box and headed out onto the porch.

As he got to the foot of it, however, he spun around as he had done just the other night.

"You know, Isabella, you may have been many things. But I never would have guessed you were so selfish." His words hit me like a slap, and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

His expression made me stop breathing. He'd never looked at me like that before, never in my life.

"Drive safely," he added in a bored tone, and walked to his car.

* * *


	7. ENEMY

**Another short-ish chapter. But Alice is my favorite character besides Jacob. So she's showing up. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Twilght Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

His expression made me stop breathing. He'd never looked at me like that before, never in my life.

_"Drive safely," he added in a bored tone, and walked to his car._

* * *

**Chapter 6  
ENEMY  
**edward p.o.v.

As I drove away, I could see her out of the corner of my eye. A breeze picked up, lifting her hair and sending it billowing in front of her face, but all I could see were her big brown eyes. They followed my car as I drove off, filled with sadness and remorse.

Sadness and remorse? That made _absolutely_ no sense whatsoever. I shook my head, trying to shake off this feeling of doubt that I couldn't avoid. Because I knew I was making things up in my head. That wasn't remorse in Bella's eyes; it was relief.

The sooner I got over it, the sooner I could move on.

I put more pressure on the pedal, sending the car racing forward.

I shook my head, filled with self pity. I knew I wasn't that strong; why did I try to fool myself?

There was no getting over her.

* * *

_bella p.o.v._

By the time I pulled up to school in my loud truck, there was no one on the outside campus of Forks High. It was obvious I was late; I just hoped that I could make it to class on time.

The hallway still contained a few scattered students, but most had filed into their classes. _Classes that hadn't started_, I hoped silently as I hastily walked to my locker to pack. I hadn't even done my weekend homework, or studied for the quiz we had today in biology. I didn't want to think about what kind of grade I'd get on _that_.

I pulled out the books I needed for my first classes and shoved them into my bag, too rough than could be any good for their status, and then slammed my locker shut, and jumped back in shock.

Alice's face was contorted in the same hurt, confused, and slightly angry expression Edward had worn just last night. When I met her eyes, her face, too, hardened into an upset glare. I thought she might slap me across the face.

"Bella Swan—"

"Don't—" I tried to cut her off, not too happy about getting lectured by her, too, about something that wasn't my fault.

"_No,_ Bella, you will _listen to me!_" Alice hissed, lunging at me. Her voice was so low and fierce, I winced away from her, thoroughly warned.

Alice gave an extremely long sigh, lowering her hunched shoulders and straightening herself out. "Bella, I can't be angry with you for wanting to terminate the relationship you shared with Edward. I'm not saying that I'm happy with it, but it's not up to me, is it? I figure you know already how much you hurt him, and I'm not going to remind you."

"Well then, what are we doing here, any—"

"I'm _not finished!_" Alice snapped at me, her eyes hardening again. She paused, and then continued, struggling to keep her face calm.

"Bella, like I said, I can't make you take him back if you don't love him anymore. But did you have to _tear his heart apart?_"

"Alice, you don't_ understand_!"

With a loud bang, Alice slammed her hand into the locker right next to mine. I winced away, taking a step backward for my own protection. Alice was breathing heavily.

"_What_ exactly don't I understand, Bella?"

I blinked at her, silenced.

She pulled her hand out of the locker, leaving behind a small dent, probably a hundredth of what she could do if she were really trying, and then tugged the door open, probably breaking the lock. From the inside, she pressed the bump she'd created in the opposite direction, trying to flatten out the metal that remained bumpy, but at least not dented. Sighing, she slammed the door.

I wondered who's locker that was.

Alice didn't take her eyes off the locker as she continued tearing me apart.

"Bella, do you want to know what I saw?" she said, her voice so quiet I could barely hear it.

"N-no."

She looked up at me, her cool, topaz eyes clouded over with resentment and pure disgust. "I saw him going to the Volturi, Bella. _Again_."

I flinched and looked up at her in complete horror, and then looked down at my shoes.

Cold fingers grabbed my face; Alice pulled it up so that my eyes were level with hers. "_Look_ at me, Bella. This isn't a joke. This is real. Did you hear me? The _Volturi!_" She lowered her voice to a hiss. "I saw them killing him, Bella."

"He-he's not going to—k-k…" I couldn't bring myself to say _kill_. I restarted and tried again. "He's not going to do it anymore, is he?"

"No. He—" she stopped herself, shaking her head. "Does it matter? The fact of the matter is, he planned it. He full heartedly decided it, Bella—that's the only way I can see things. Does it mean nothing to you that everyone was going to loose him—that you'd effect all of our lives?"

Relief washed through me. If Edward had planned to do that, I would have no choice but to tell him the truth. At least against Lucas he'd have a chance—at least against Lucas he would _try!_

With a newfound strength, I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, that's none of my business—now is it?"

And then she _did_ slap me, hard as Lucas had if not harder, sending me skidding backwards.

"You're _disgusting_," she hissed at me before storming away down the hall.

I put my hand up to my cheek which I knew had to be an angry red now. I pressed my cheek against the cold metal locker next to me, willing the pain to fade. I found myself pretending the locker was Edward's warm, cool skin against mine.

Poor, poor Edward. _I'm so sorry._

Lucas's plan was working more smoothly than he probably ever could imagine; he wasn't tearing only one heart apart. He was tearing two.

And he had just given me yet another enemy.

* * *

_alice p.o.v._

I sang the pledge of allegiance to myself as I slid into the seat next to Edwards, desperate to keep him out of my head for however long it took me to make sure I could keep my thoughts from wandering towards the scene I'd just had with Bella. I tried to keep the anger off of my face, proving to be far more difficult than I would have expected.

I was just so surprised in her.

Our teacher started his normal lecture in his monotonous voice. The war of 1812. How many times had I learned this, again?

"Was that completely necessary, Alice?" Edward hissed at me almost silently through clenched teeth.

I glanced at him very briefly. So he'd picked up on the scene, anyway.

Not looking away from the chalkboard, I told him, _Yes._

_Yes, it was._

* * *

* * *


	8. UNWELCOME

**The movie was... **

**_Awful. _xD**

**

* * *

**_"Was that completely necessary, Alice?" Edward hissed at me almost silently through clenched teeth._

_I glanced at him very briefly. So he'd picked up on the scene, anyway._

_Not looking away from the chalkboard, I told him, Yes._

_Yes, it was._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
UNWELCOME  
**bella p.o.v.

By the time I arrived in History, it was ten minutes to the bell. I kindly explained to the teacher that my car had broken down on the way, and he wrote me up as tardy. The fact bounced off of me like a marble on rubber. There was probably nothing in the world at the moment that could put me in a worse mood than I was in.

I took a seat as far away from Edward and Alice as I could; thankfully Angela was sitting in the far back corner. I sat behind her and immediately she turned around, handing me a couple pages of loose leaf. "_Notes_," she mouthed, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, Angela," I whispered back to her, opening my own notebook to make copies. I didn't need to fail biology _and_ history.

"No offense, Bella, but you look _awful._ What's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows pulled together in concern. Her simple gesture warmed me up considerably, but it didn't last very long.

I hesitated only briefly, knowing full well that if I didn't tell the truth, there was a chance that Alice would twist it; that or make it ten times more awful than it really was. I nearly chuckled to myself. _Never mind about that, it's impossible,_ I thought. _It already was terrible; she couldn't make it any worse._

"Edward and I broke up," I whispered, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "I may have been… a tad more harsh on him than necessary."

Angela's jaw dropped, and she was silent for a moment.

I sighed. "_What_?" Was everyone out to agitate me today?

"I'm sorry," she apologized hastily. "I don't know. I just thought—I just thought you two were together for good. I even heard somewhere that Edward was planning to propose."

I felt my face fall.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That was—I'm sorry. I'll shut up now." She caught herself babbling and stopped. If only _I _could do that.

"No, don't worry about it. It's really not that big of a deal. I guess I just—felt really overwhelmed, I guess. It was getting really serious, and I wasn't ready. And he was kind of overprotective. But, really, I've moved on. I'm fine."

"He sounds like a prick, anyway," a third voice whispered.

I turned to the girl it was coming from. Who _was_ she? Was she a new student? Someone I hadn't even _noticed_ before?

She didn't especially stand out, anyway. Her thick, light brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. She had an everyday, faintly pretty face that was scattered with freckles. The only interesting part of her was her blindingly blue eyes. She reached over the edge of her desk to shake my hand.

"I'm Alexia. Lexi. It's nice to meet you…?" she said, leaving a blank for me to fill my name in.

"Bella," I said, hesitantly taking her hand and shaking it as our teacher turned to face the blackboard. "Are you new here?"

Lexi nodded. "First day."

Ah. I knew how that felt from experience.

"Oh. Well, welcome to Forks High."

Lexi smiled. It looked almost… greedy.

I stared at my desk as she and Angela exchanged an introduction and Angela, being Angela, offered to show her around the school at lunch.

What were the chances of someone joining in the second semester of school, someone with so much confidence she would butt in to an obviously _private_ conversation? I remembered the way Lexi had smiled at me and shuddered. Could she be an ally of Lucas? Of the Volturi?

I shook my head. The Volturi didn't have anything to do with us at the moment. I was probably overlooking this, suspicious of everyone I met after Lucas. I was on the edge, and I couldn't help it. She was just a late newcomer, just like I had been not too long ago.

I almost laughed aloud, feeling stupid. This girl wasn't even a _vampire_. Her blue eyes and tan skin—more tan than a vampire's, at least—reinforced that idea. I was way too high strung. Paranoid.

"So tell me more about this guy," Lexi said. "What's he look like?"

Angela tried to be subtle as she gestured to Edward. He was leaning slightly towards Alice in his seat and I knew that meant that they were having one of their 'only audible to vampire ears' conversations. I was dying to know what they were saying, but I was fairly sure that I knew the subject of their conversation.

Lexi leaned over in her seat to get a full view of Edward. She paused there for a moment, her eyes sweeping him over, before turning back to us. "He looks good from the back, at least," she said, laughing. I felt jealousy pumping through my veins like addrenaline.

"No, I'm just kidding," Lexi continued. "I saw him coming in. I didn't know that was who you were talking about. _Lord_."

I scowled, sinking lower into my seat. "Tell me about it."

"Hey, Bella—just how over this guy are you?" Lexi asked, innocently.

I lied; all the better for my story. "_Very_ over."

"You don't mind if I take a whack at him, then, right? I mean—not literally, of course. But you won't get mad if I, you know...?"

I knew.

"Go for it," I muttered.

"You may as well not try, though," Angela came to my aid, even if she were unaware she was doing it. "Bella is the first girl that Edward's dated his whole time here. And probably the last. Before her, he and his family were completely antisocial and it changed when Bella came around, but now, it looks like, they're going to be back to normal." I could kiss her.

"Hm." Lexi said as the bell sent its ear-shattering ring through the class.

"Study up, class!" our teacher yelled, erasing the board. "There may—or may not—be a quiz tomorrow."

And I hadn't heard a word of his lecture.

* * *

Lexi clung to Angela and I like at tick through all of our morning classes. Even when she wasn't in them, she'd walk with us as far as she could until Angela pointed out the direction in which she needed to head. We only had one more class with Edward in it, besides the first one, History, but during that one, Lexi didn't take her eyes off of him, once.

You couldn't honestly blame me. I couldn't let myself like her on principle.

Edward was in all of my classes this year, thanks to his help of deliberately _getting_ us into the same classes. I'll bet he regretted that now as much as I did. My last class before lunch, I was without Angela, or even Lexi.

I was late because I had to point the way to Lexi's next class out to her, and as I filed into the classes, I immediately realized that the classroom was full, all but one desk.

Next to _him_.

I put my backpack on the seat of my desk as the students chattered before our teacher walked in.

He kept his eyes pointedly _off_ of me as he pulled a notebook and pen out of his backpack. He was trying too hard to be casual; the corner of his mouth was twitching downwards every few seconds, and the blatantly bored-looking expression his face bore was far away from his usual.

His stunning beauty was impossible to cover up, regardless of his dispassionate façade. Oh, how I longed to just touch him…

I _nearly_ slid into the seat next to him, knowing full well I would possibly combust from the tension... I nearly did.

But in the next second he looked up at me for a half of a second, his face the same feigned bored expression, his eyes cut at me expectantly, and then darted back to his supplies.

"Hey, Ben?" I called across the room to Ben who was sitting by Mike Newton, looking uncomfortable as Mike chattered away about something that was probably fairly annoying or obnoxious. "Would you _please_ switch spots with me?

* * *

I arrived to lunch at a fairly decent time. I didn't realize how valuable having a vampire as a boyfriend was. He walked so quickly without even realizing it, and while trying to keep up with him, I'd walked more quickly, too. I didn't arrive late for anything.

But I'd taken advantage of it. Only now, after I'd lost those little things, did I realize how wonderful they were.

Mike had followed me. I was happy to know that word hadn't yet gotten around about me and Edward, and even Mike, who was a very big gossip spreader, hadn't heard. Still, he had _something_ to chatter to me about, although I didn't even know what it was as we walked through the lunch line.

Ben waved him over and Mike waved to me in departure as he walked over to where Lauren and a few of her and Mike's friends sat. It didn't mean anything to him that he was deserting me. Ever since Edward had moved back, he'd given up on inviting me to eat with them.

I took a deep breath and stalked over to our normal table.

The whole gang was there: Ben, Alice, Edward and Angela.

What had I been thinking? I couldn't sit _here_. I was… I was _unwelcome._

Alice was hissing something in Angela's ear, Angela's mouth dropped. I could guess _just_ who she was talking about. I was disappointed in Alice. I'd have thought she would have more class.

The second I walked up, Angela dropped her eyes along with Ben, and Edward and Alice looked up at me, as if to say, "What do _you_ want?"

I had half a mind to slam down my tray and shout, "I have a right to sit here, you know!" but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw salvation. Lexi was waving me over to her table.

I felt a satisfied smirk tugging at my lips and I directed it at Edward and Alice before turning on my heel and walking over to Lexi as if I'd been heading there all along.

**

* * *

**

**If you haven't seen the movie yet,**

**Don't waste your time or money. Okay?**

**Anyway, I promise LOTS of action in the next chapter! How was it? Review! (:**


	9. GAMBLE

**I personally LOVE this chapter. I feel like the pace is finally picking up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilght.**

_

* * *

_

I had half a mind to slam down my tray and shout, "I have a right to sit here, you know!" but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw salvation. Lexi was waving me over to her table._

_I felt a satisfied smirk tugging at my lips and I directed it at Edward and Alice before turning on my heel and walking over to Lexi as if I'd been heading there all along._

* * *

**Chapter 8  
GAMBLE  
**bella p.o.v.

The next two days continued in more or less the same fashion. I made an effort to get to my classes early, so I could meet Lexi, my brand new, main ally. She had dubbed Edward as a prudish jerk, as someone too uptight and vain for his own good, and Alice as his own, personal bodyguard, and even though I originally didn't like her, I'd grown to accept her. The fact that she'd gotten over Edward's looks had a lot to do with this fact.

In my frustration I had spilled every ounce of the story to Lexi… at least the part that was safe to tell a human. And with her next to me it was far easier ignoring Alice's glares and Edward's frowns.

Edward was crumbling more quickly than I'd expected. It was the most obvious thing in the world, to me, or to anyone else who'd notice. Often in class I would catch him just _staring_ at his notebook, no notes taken with an expression of frustration on his face, tapping his pen against his cheek as if in thought. I could practically _hear_ his thoughts: _Where did I go wrong? What did I do to chase her away_?

And he was stumbling. Normally Edward held himself with grace. Not with arrogance, but certainly with pride. It was slowly ebbing away, though, and he was resembling a human more and more by the hour. He tripped over anything and everything in his way. He was beginning to be just like _me._ A klutz.

He'd woken me up both nights,_ almost _silently pushing up my window which I'd deliberately left unlocked. He stayed for nearly an hour the first night, just staring, waiting for me to mumble, which I didn't, and the next night, he stayed for only about fifteen minutes before sliding the window shut.

As for Lucas, he was making himself sparse. He'd dropped by a few times, and looked me over almost curiously, tapping his chin in thought, and then left again. I didn't like the way he leered at me. It felt too intimate, like he was trying to act brotherly. But he looked at me like he was taking notes, like he was waiting to see if I would pass a test that he kept a secret from me.

In History on Thursday, Lexi and I were actually the first two in class. She sat in front of me in the back corner, turning around to chat as we waited for our teacher to come in. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her. And although she was no Angela when it came to tact, she was fun, and only blunt when necessary.

Students began to file in after us, Angela mixed in with the crowd. She glanced over at Lexi and me, careful not to make eye contact. I wasn't exactly sure where Angela stood in this whole dispute. Originally I'd thought she was more on my side than Edward's, but I had no way of knowing what Alice had told her, true or untrue, or exaggerated.

I think she and Ben were both trying to stay neutral. They'd actually come over to eat lunch with us on Tuesday, much to Alice's obvious disgust, but it lifted some of the weight off my shoulders as I knew most of the school decided to take pity on Edward, whether or not they'd heard about the horrible things I had said to him. But I was automatically marked as mentally unstable. After all, how could I, everyday Bella Swan dump _Edward Cullen_?

I knew he was trying to be headstrong as always, but his plan was faltering. He was constantly attempting to make eye contact, sometimes just a little smile when the teacher said something funny, sometimes apologetic, but I always looked away. I couldn't bear to see him like this, not when I knew it was at my hand that he was falling apart.

The rumors were circulating dangerously quickly as well, very few sticking to what had actually happened. I'd heard things that made me look completely cruel, like I had dumped him in front of a large group of our friends, and some that made us both look fairly innocent, like, he had proposed and I had to turn him down, flustered and overwhelmed. I liked those best.

And then there were the ones that I loathed, the ones that made Edward seem like a heartless slob. I'd heard someone who said that I'd caught Edward cheating on me, thrown a blow dryer at his head, and then dumped him. I wondered how the blow dryer played in. Was Edward cheating on me in the bathroom, perhaps?

Every night before I fell asleep, I found myself sobbing. I often had nightmares, similar to the first on I'd had about Lucas, and then rolling over, scared, expecting to roll into his strong, loving arms, but rolling over to an empty bed.

And I started planning.

There _had_ to be a way to screw up Lucas's plan. Although he could be watching, or listening, or have a _spy_ that watched and listened for him, I had to try. I had to get Edward somewhere _alone_.

On Thursday afternoon, as rain poured down onto campus, I saw my chance.

I hadn't even been looking for it; it had just come to me. Obviously someone _upstairs_ had recognized our true love, and decided that yes, I _could_ use a little help, thank you. And given it to me in the shape of a motor that refused to start.

I slammed my hand against the wheel after trying my truck's ignition at least ten times, but I wasn't getting anywhere fast. And another part of fate walked by me: Edward, all alone, no Alice, no Angela, no Ben. All of the other students were rushing to their cars to get out of the rain, so no possible spy. I was out of my car so quickly that I nearly fell over as I felt the ground beneath my feet, but I didn't have time for that. I ran to catch up with him.

This could end badly, I knew, if I didn't take precautions. It was a gamble I had to try out.

"Edward!"

He turned to face me, startled. I knew he'd recognized my voice even before he'd turned to see my face. There would be no other reason for his unabashedly surprised expression.

He obviously wasn't going to say anything, so I resumed the conversation _for_ him.

"Hey—my car won't start, and you're the best mechanic I know… here," I added respectively, thinking of Jacob. "Anyway, you wouldn't mind, would you? I mean, looking at the engine? Maybe… give me a jump?"

His mouth was slightly open. I imagined what he was thinking now. _Is this a trap? Is that… is that a smile on her face? No, of course it isn't. What's she playing at?_ And then he composed himself, and his face returned to its state of indifference which it had been wearing far too often lately.

"Of course," he said.

My face lit up, but I turned away from him as I led him to my car, indifferent to the rain. It may have been my imagination, but I'm fairly sure that as we began walking, it started letting up.

He peered inside the window where my keys sat in the ignition. "So, it won't start?" A familiar grin spread over his face, but it wasn't the same. "I can't say I'm surprised, with this old piece of—"

I was ignoring him as I snapped the umbrella I'd grabbed out of my car open and angled it so that it was blocking our lips from anyone who may still be standing on campus. "Edward, we need to talk," I whispered so quietly _I _could barely hear myself.

He looked hard at me again, once more trying to figure out what I was getting at. "The last time you said that, things didn't go so—"

"Shut up," I hissed. I knew I was being extremely rude, but I knew that I didn't have time. "And listen to me. Lately all the stuff that's been going on has been—"

I was cut off by a hand pushing my umbrella up and wrapping itself around my wrist. The umbrella moving revealed Lexi, whose smile was painfully fake and forced. "Bel. La." She said each syllable of my name as if it were a sentence, and I knew I was gaping. "I'll fix your car, okay? _We_ need to go. _Now_," she hissed, her eyebrows knit together in anger.

She turned to Edward, the forced smile returning. "Your services are no longer needed. You're free to go."

Edward looked at me, thoroughly confused, and I shrugged, the act back on now that we had an audience. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and then turned on his heel and disappeared into the rain.

I snapped my umbrella shut.

"Come on, Bella. We have to go." Lexi pulled me by the wrist right past my truck to a dark blue Camry that I recognized as hers.

"But—"

"Bella, _shut up._ We. Have. To. Go. _Now_." She opened the passenger door, gesturing for me to get inside. Though I was confused, I trusted her and got in. She ducked inside to the driver's seat and slammed the door.

"Where do we have to go? Why?" I asked her as she pulled out of the parking lot, peeling away at full speed.

She sighed, closing her eyes, briefly.

"Because Lucas will want to hear about this."

* * *

**Whoa! How does Lexi know Lucas? We'll see! Review!**


	10. CHASTISED

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just had a lot going on with lately. I'll try to make my updates more constant though!**

**Well... here's the next chapter! It's not for the faint of heart. I really do like Lucas. I always go for the bad guys, lol!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
CHASTISED****  
**bella p.o.v.

I looked at Lexi, my mouth dropped in horror. It was impossible. How could she, this normal, everyday _human_ be on _his_ side? I'd known already that vampires were cold and indifferent, but also that humans bore a different kind of warmth. Even the cruelest of humans, could they do something so awful?

Of course they could, I reminded myself. All of the murderers, rapists, robbers and serial killers were humans. _Mostly_ humans, I guessed, although I couldn't see why vampires would be bothered to murder someone, as motives normally centered around money or possessions.

But there was no reason why Lexi wouldn't do this. I wonder how she'd come to be allies with Lucas, who thought so poorly of humans. I wonder how she'd gotten him to overlook that tiny little detail.

"Lexi—do you mean…?" I stammered. I didn't know what I had intended to say to her. I was cut short by the frustrated look she gave me, and I cowered into my car seat.

"That was extremely foolish of you, Bella," Lexi said, hanging a sharp right out of the parking lot. I hastily buckled, not intending to die, just yet. "Did you honestly think that Luke would just let you got to school without keeping an eye out on you? He may be stupid, but he's not as stupid as you'd think."

So now she was calling him _Luke_… and also calling him _stupid_. I was too confused to even speak.

She turned back to face the road, clearly exasperated. "I have to say, Bella, I'm disappointed. I thought you of all people might've been strong enough to pull through. You and your Edward. I guess I was wrong."

"Lexi… how are you… and with Lucas… a _human_?" I said, stumbling over each word. Nothing she was saying made sense anymore.

Lexi reached up and pulled her pony tail out, shaking her brown hair out of it. "I actually prefer Alexia," she said. She didn't even look at the road, but turned to face me, closing her eyes. I barely had time to wonder what she was doing, or thinking about, before the changes started becoming obvious.

Her light brown hair was darkening, growing longer and forming small curls. Her freckles were fading out, giving way to smooth, clear, white skin, and her features were becoming more chiseled and defined, higher cheekbones, longer eyelashes. She opened her eyes, now a cool, clear liquid topaz.

She was beautiful. But then, vampires tended to be like that.

"Let me reintroduce myself," she said, reaching over and offering her hand. "My name is Alexia Le Dur."

* * *

"Hi, dad, this is Lexi," I said as the two of us walked inside from the rain, shaking off the umbrella we'd shared on the way in. Charlie looked up from the couch.

"Hi, Lexi. You new around here?" he asked.

Lexi answered cheerily, but I couldn't hear it. I was far too nervous, too overflowing with information that I just couldn't absorb. Lexi had taken on her human appearance again.

Lucas must be upstairs already. It was all I could think about as Lexi answered Charlie's questions merrily as if nothing was wrong. There was no reason to alarm him of course. This wasn't his affair; it was mine. Maybe… maybe Lexi would be understanding, and decide not to tell Lucas what had happened.

Maybe not.

"So, uh, Bella, weren't you going to show me your room?" Lexi asked, nudging me out of my daze. The butterflies were coming back.

"Oh. Yeah. See you later Cha—Dad," I said, and started climbing the stairs.

My room, however, was most obviously very empty. There was no Lucas to be found.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Lexi commanded, and, putting one hand on the sill, she hopped right out of my window onto the tree just outside, and then jumped down, disappearing from my view.

Of course. Of course I would just stay here, sitting on my bed and twiddling my thumbs like a good little girl. Of course I would just let those two go at it, planning their ghastly schemes to make my life a living ZOO. I would just be a good little girl, and wait while Lexi went to fetch Lucas who would probably attempt to rip my head off.

With a mad flush of adrenaline, I dashed for the door, not sure of where I had planned to go.

Within seconds, I was blinded with a choking sensation that tugged around my neck. I was being pulled backwards; someone had caught the neck of my shirt, stopping me in my tracks. The hand yanked me backwards, throwing me fast and hard against the ground. As I flew through the air, for a millisecond, I could make out Lucas's face, contorted with fury, and his ruby red eyes.

"Bella—you two okay up there?" Charlie's voice was the first thing I could make out. He must've heard the impact I had on the ground. I grunted and turned over onto my stomach, trying to lift myself up with my hands.

I felt Lucas's foot on my back, putting no weight on me, but restraining me from any more upward movement.

"Answer him," he hissed.

I raised myself further, as far as I could, sucking in as much air as possible in this impossible position. "We're fine, dad," I called, as loud as I could manage.

Satisfied enough with that, it would seem, Lucas lowered his foot down, slamming me into the floor once again. While I was still reeling from the impact, he wedged his foot under my stomach and flipped me over, and then stood, one leg on either side of me, glaring down, his arms folded across his chest.. I closed my eyes, whimpering away; his red eyes were horrifying.

I felt his foot on my face once again, pressuring just my forehead, lightly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't smash your face into the floor right now. Give me one good reason," he snarled, adding pressure to my face. I reached up to grab his leg, but he'd already shifted his position.

He was straddling me now, lowered completely onto my body, his face only a fraction of an inch away from mine. I could feel his cold breath on my cheeks. He cupped my face in his hands roughly, squeezing my cheeks together, burrowing his nails into my skin.

"Is there any reason?" he hissed, and I felt a sharp pain as he drew his thumbnail against the edge of my face, right next to my ear, drawing blood. "Because I assure you, your blood would not go to waste." He licked his thumb clean, and I swear I saw his eyes reddening.

Lucas just kept on surprising me. I knew he was insanely powerful, and what with such a powerful invisibility skill, he was probably close to unbeatable. But with this, I was amazed. He'd just tasted blood—_my_ blood (which I have reason to believe smells exceptional)—and was keeping completely calm, as if it were ketchup running down the side of my face.

"You can't," I coughed. He was crushing me.

"Oh?" he said, positioning his two arms on either side of my face.

"Because you need me—" I turned my face away from his and coughed again. "Or all your hard work will go to waste." I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for another blow as I felt the blood on my face trickling into my hair.

Instead, I felt air filling my lungs as he climbed off of me.

My chest rose and fell rapidly as I sucked as much air into my mouth as possible, desperate to get my heart pumping at its normal speed again. Lucas was standing next to Lexi, and their mouths were moving at a rapid pace. I turned over onto my stomach, looking up at the murderous pair.

"Lexi," I coughed, reaching my hand out to her. I didn't know why I did that; did I honestly expect her to help me out? She was with _him_. She was on _his_ side!

"It's _Alexia,_" she snapped, pausing only briefly from her conversation with Lucas, which got more heated as she turned back to him. She was in her vampire form again, and even without the blood red eyes, her annoyed expression made her nearly as frightening.

I twisted back over, lying on my back, exhausted. I was in so deep. There was no way out, absolutely no way out.

I wondered if there were only two of them, Lexi and Lucas. I had no idea what their purpose in taking down Edward was, but it seemed like they could do it alone. Lexi could take the form of a human which was obviously a huge advantage, as she could keep an eye over me without tipping off any of the Cullens, and Lucas had more power in his punch than Emmett. I could be wrong about that, of course. I'd never felt Emmett actually aim a punch at _me_.

They were unstoppable.

* * *

**This story is getting to be a bit of a burden. I'm going to try really hard to not give up on it, but in the case that I do... is anyone interested in adopting it?**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Crizlish**


End file.
